1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicles, and more particularly, to user adjustable components in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles often include components which can be adjusted by a user of the vehicle. Such adjustable components can include adjustable seats and mirrors. In addition, some vehicles can store position settings for such adjustable components as a group of position settings for a particular user of the vehicle. In such vehicles, the user can automatically adjust the adjustable components in accordance with their position settings by selecting the group of position settings.